


Hija Mia or Frozen Heart

by Petra4President



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A POLL FOR WHICH STORY I SHOULD FINISH FIRST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President
Summary: THIS IS A POLL ASKING WHICH OF THESE TWO STORIES OF MINE I SHOULD FINISH FIRST. THERE ARE MORE DETAILS INSIDE! I WILL LEAVE THIS UP FOR 2-5 DAYS DEPENDING ON HOW MANY VOTES I GET
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So, if you read the latest installment of Hija Mia, you know that college has started for me. And I fucked myself over with writing 6 stories at once. I tried to balance the updates between them initially but it's stressing me out far more than I intended. I decided that I needed to focus on one of my major projects first and slowly finish them all one by one. Since I love both Hija Mia and Frozen Heart, I realized that I would have to leave the decision to you all! If there are those who are reading this that haven't check out these two stories (or those that just forgot), here's a little summary!

**Hija Mia is a story about single dad Corpse struggling and learning to raise his 5-year-old daughter Catalina. He has plenty of help from Dave, Jack, and Rae who insist on spoiling her rotten. But he's had to put his love life on the back burner for years now in order to accomplish this goal. Enter florist Sykkuno who absolutely captivates Corpse. He has to teach himself to balance his life as a parent and his life in a relationship. Of course, there's more plot in there that hasn't been posted yet so I can't go further into detail! No spoilers :D This is the more fluffy fic of the two as well as the longer one at 15 chapters (will be at minimum 60,000 words). Four chapters have been release.**

**Frozen Heart is a story following a long war brought upon the seven kingdoms by a man called The Dark One. He raised an army of the undead to slowly massacre and take over each kingdom one by one. Hope was lost and many feared it would never end. That is until a young boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere with the ability to free those The Dark One raised from beyond the grave. The Dark One vanishes and the kingdoms that remained lived in peace until his resurgence. This boy was deemed dangerous but with the return of their mortal enemy, the kingdoms have no choice but to recruit him in their ranks. This is more about the story rather than the ship (but there are still shippy elements in there) and is shorter at a minimum of 50,000 words spanning over 10 chapters. Four chapters have been released.**

As for the other stories I'm working on, I have put Everything Will Not Be Okay on the back burner until I get these two done. The other three fics that I'm collabing on will be released normally as it requires less from me as the updates are spaced out more than my solo projects. Please, let me know which of the two you would rather see me finish first! But do know that both will be done eventually no matter what. Thank you all so much for your support <3


	2. Winner!

Hello all!

The comments have died down so I felt now would be a good time to close voting. After flooding my email with all the comments I've received, I have counted each vote and totaled them up. And the winner is...drum roll, please.

...

...

...

...

...

HIJA MIA!

I'm sure this doesn't come as a shock to many of you but honestly, I got a lot more comments on this poll than I thought I would have. Who knew you guys like my stories that much. Anyhow, those who voted for Frozen Heart (or those who love both stories), don't fret! I will finish it eventually (as soon as I'm done with Hija Mia) AND I'll be uploading a new chapter this weekend before I put it on the back burner. I absolutely love both of these stories and I'm sad I have to do this but college is an all-consuming being and I'd rather give you all quality chapters that aren't rushed. Frozen Heart has been the story I've put the most amount of work into as the lore took me an entire week to create and I feel as if my writing is the most impressive in that story. But at the same time, Hija Mia has been such a blast to write because Dad! Corpse lives in my head rent-free.

Once Hija Mia is done, I will finish Frozen Heart. This does not mean I'm completely discarding the story. After I'm done with those two, I'll finish Everything Will Not Be Okay before starting a new story. I have a lot of ideas for AUs I really want to write so I'll probably have you all vote on which ones you want to see first! That'll be posted in the ending notes of the last chapter of Frozen Heart. Also, on Valentine's Day, I will have a fic coming out that I worked on with one of my favorite Corpsekkuno authors. Stay tuned for that!

Thank you all so much for sticking with my stories, even if the uploads are unbearably slow. I hope they live up to your expectations <3


End file.
